A number of techniques are used for treating urinary incontinence, including prosthetic sphincters. The present work concerns an entirely intraurethral artificial sphincter that can be implanted without surgery. The valve would be appropriately matched to urethral dimensions, pressures, and flow rates. The prosthetic valve would be potentially useful in cases involving a natural valve that is either nonopening or nonclosing.